Currently, home invasions are a problem. A device is needed to help keep intruders from forcing their way through the doorway of people's homes. Currently, there are no good ways to prevent break-ins. Locks can be broken, and door chains are also quite weak. As such, there is a real risk of home invasion, including invasion where an intruder comes to a door while individuals are home. Intruders use various tactics to engage someone inside the home to open the door, and once the door is open, they utilize force to open the door
It is possible to use certain door chains or other devices that allow the door to be opened only a few inches, however, these devices do not also assist with shutting the door against a force from an intruder.
A closing system for a door, is thus provided. The present door closing system provides a small profile at a door, but also provides sufficient force to assist with, or entirely close the slightly open or ajar door to prevent a force entry.